Molten Forge
"The Molten Forge melts ore until extremely durable versions of themselves. Once an ore is cast, it is affected much less by explosions." Overview The Molten Forge is a Contraband-tier upgrader added on 04/09/2017 and is sold by The Masked Man for anywhere between 24k to 124k RP, or obtained from Red-Banded Boxes. The Molten Forge features a medium-sized upgrade beam, so it requires a fair amount of accuracy for ores to hit it. When the ore successfully touches the upgrade beam, it goes through two stages: # The ores value is tripled, becomes very sensitive to explosions, has its material changed to neon and its colour changed to a bright orange. This stage lasts roughly 1 second. # The ores value is doubled (for a total of x6), becomes resistant to explosions, has its material changed to diamond plate and its colour changed back to whatever it was previously. This makes it very useful to use in explosion loops so that your ores do not fly away. The Molten Forge can only be used once as normal, twice with a Tesla Resetter/Tesla Refuter, 3 times with The Ultimate Sacrifice or The Final Upgrader, and 4 times with a Black Dwarf/Void Star. Trivia * In the testing place, Berezaa had to reset the servers several times due to the model having a lot of errors. * When Berezaa was trying to figure out an effect for an ore on Twitch, he did an experiment on ROBLOX Studio with two ores: one with a density of 1 and another of 100 and made the ores explode. The ore with a density value of 1 flew away while the ore with a density value of 100 did not. * As a result, Berezaa made this upgrader give ores a higher density (the exact number is unknown) to give it a much greater resistance to explosions. * When looping, the ore can turn into a brown ore with the diamond plate texture. These ores are the same as the ones with high resistance to explosions. * The Molten Forge paired with a Newtonium ores will make them extremely dense. * Can be paired with a Freon Bombarder without removing the fire resistance, effectively making an explosion and fire resistant ore with normal friction. * On 100 Million Visits Event, this item became reborn-proof and so the RP to get it was increased. * The item description says "melts ore until extremely durable versions of themselves" but meant "melts ore '''into' extremely durable versions of themselves."'' * This has the unusual effect of being able to make the ore have normal friction before and after a Freon Bombarder making it useful for Morning Star loops, Catalyzed Star loops, and Neutron Star loops. * The black ring around the back of the upgrader goes through the model and through the ground, making it a full circle rather than a ring that stopped at half a circle. * It is possible to remove 1st negative effect (sensitive to explosion) by using the Wild Spore. However, you must be fast (stage 1 only lasts for 1 sec) Category:Upgrader Category:Contraband Category:Medium Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:The Masked Man Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Fine-Point